


All my Love, In One Gift

by lovelysky



Series: Sky's Gifted Works [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Knitting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelysky/pseuds/lovelysky
Summary: Lance is trying to figure out how to knit for Shiro's Christmas present





	All my Love, In One Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PuppetMaster55](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/gifts).



> Happy birthmas Puppet!

Lance was determined to do a handmade gift this year for Shiro’s christmas gift. Something soft… and wonderful… that was full of his love for Shiro.

 

He thought about painting… and drawing. Neither of which he was particularly gifted at. 

 

Lance did, however, have some experience sewing. So it wouldn’t be that far fetched to say he might have some talent with knitting. 

 

Immediately he went to the internet to do some research on how to knit said sweater. Where he found a whole lot of technical terms, and people telling him that a sweater was not for a beginner. The site said he should be comfortable with casting on and binding off, as well as forming the knit stitch. Which to him sounds like a lot of nonsense, but he was determined to make this the most love filled gift yet. 

 

So the first step was learning how to cast on. More _ precisely _ , how to knit cast on. 

 

Lance fumbled with the… knitting tools? He wasn’t sure what these chopsticks were called. Start with a slip knot, and then open the loop to make a stitch. The last big feat was to make sure he properly wrapped the yarn, and he was lucky that what he did turned out like the pictures on the screen. 

 

He carefully followed each step, careful to learn the steps properly, and realizing the yarn he bought would not be enough for a sweater. He also realized he needed a stitch pattern along the way. Meaning this was going to be a multiple day project for Lance.

 

Hiding the supplies from Shiro was a travesty in the making. If Shiro saw any of it Lance knew he would question  _ why  _ he has it. They still had a whole month before Christmas was here! He can’t have Shiro finding any of it. Or else it would ruin the surprise. 

 

So more often than not Lance never allowed Shiro near his room. Anywhere else was fine. Just not his room.

 

Soon it turned into a yarn disaster, and consumed every free moment of Lance’s life. Lance was so far deep in the yarn hell of his own making, and he was determined to make it the best handmade gift Shiro had  _ ever  _ received. 

 

Lance got to the point he kept spare needles and yarn on his person just to practice his stitching techniques. And sure, that was a dangerous game to play when you’re trying to keep your lover in the dark about his gift… but the benefits were engroumous! Lance could see his skill improving at twice the rate compared to before! 

 

And as the days drew near Lance was able to finish a pretty polished up sweater! It was black with a couple white stars on it, and he could say this present was like a child to him. If Shiro didn’t wear it he would cry.

 

The day Christmas came Lance was beyond excited, but also extremely nervous. He handed Shiro the box he had carefully wrapped two days ago. The wrapping paper was decorated in small multi colored candy canes. Perfect with a white bow. 

 

“Thank you.” Shiro smiled at Lance as they sat side by side on a love seat surrounded by their loved ones. “And this is for you.” 

 

Lance was handed a fair sized box in return. His box was wrapped a little messily, but Lance could see the love Shiro put into the decorative job. It made his grin widen. 

 

They opened it up at the same time.

 

And at the same time they looked back up to each other. 

 

“Did you… knit me a scarf?” Lance asked, very surprised. 

 

“And you... Oh, I love this Lance.” Shiro smiled as he held the sweater up to himself, and in the next breath had it over his head. “And it fits so well!”

 

Lance wanted to well into tears. “Thank you.” 

 

Shiro had a soft smile as he watched Lance examine the scarf he made. “I hope you like it, I did my best.”

 

“Are you  _ kidding _ ?” Lance sniffled with a laugh. “I  _ love _ it.” 

 

Shiro carefully weaseled his hand behind Lance to soothe him, and they hugged close as people continued to exchange gifts around them. The atmosphere around them was so soft Lance almost fell asleep in Shiro’s arms. This was the best Christmas ever.  

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are amazing, and greatly appreciated


End file.
